TDI Zombies
by TitanWolf
Summary: a camper is infected with the zombie virus. he soon begins to spread it.
1. Cody's a Zombie?

TDI Zombies

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

Chapter 1

One day Cody was taking a swim in the lake, as he started to get out something cold grabbed his foot and yanked him off the dock and back into the water. As he struggled a sharp pain flared up his leg, Cody's blood seeped into the water all around him.

As this was going on, Owen was sitting in the mess hall eating everybody else's food.

"Hey…. Where's…. Cody?" he asked between bites, everyone was looking for the scrawny boy but couldn't find him in the mess hall. Going outside they searched close by.

"Dudes, look at this!" Geoff shouted, the others came over and looked at the blood trail leading from the dock to the Gopher cabin. Slowly approaching the door the two groups stood back from the door and stared at it.

"What are you guys doing!" Chris shouted behind them, causing them to jump.

"We think Cody's hurt but we can't decide who to send, cause of the ominous blood trail" Harold said, Chris rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you guys are scared of a little blood" Chris said walking to the door and opening it. His back remained to the cabin.

"See nothing bad hap-!" he was interrupted as Cody lunged out and bit into Chris' shoulder, knocking him to the ground. The others stared on in shock.

"Cody, you're a cannibal?!" Trent exclaimed, he looked up and they say the milky eyes and rotting face.

"Wrong Guitar boy, what I am is hungry!" he shouted as he sprang forward into the Trent, who grabbed him by the neck and held him back as the others stepped back.

"Guys help!" he shouted, looking around quickly he found them gone. A noise from Chris caught his attention as the host stood up and grinned.

"Hey Trent, your next challenge is FEED ME!" he shouted and dived for the prone teen, already occupied with Cody. Together they got past his defense and tore into his chest, blood and guts flew everywhere as they devoured him, Trent's screams were heard though out camp.

End Chapter 1

_i know it's short but i'm working on other stories, the next chapter will be longer and more violent._

**Read and Review**


	2. More Violence

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

_here it is_

The other campers, after abandoning Trent ran off in different directions.

"I can't believe we left Trent to die!" Gwen sobbed. She and the other Gophers had ran into the woods and were hiding up in the tree from the camping challenge. Heather rolled her eyes as Leshawna patted Gwen on the back.

"Better him than us, did you see Cody. He was going to eat us all" Heather said.

"shouldn't we find the others and make a plan?" Beth asked.

"Yeah I agree with Belle, we need to find a way to help Cody" Lindsey added. Heather smacked her in the head, causing her to fall out of the tree.

"Are you stupid, he's a zombie, there is no cure!" Heather shouted.

"I bet the Bass are doing better then us" Gwen mumbled.

The Killer Bass had also ran from Cody, into the mess hall and locked the doors.

"Okay guys, we need a plan, any ideas?" Courtney asked, nobody raised their hands.

"Come on, somebody has to have a plan, DJ, Harold, anybody?" she asked desperately, Katie and Sadie raised their hands.

"Anybody else, fine what's your plan?".

"Well we thought-" they were interrupted by knocking at the door. The two walked over to it.

"It's probably Chef, we must have locked him out" Katie said as they pulled the doors open.

"No stop!" Harold shouted, the door opened to reveal Chef Hatchet, Chris, and Cody. They grabbed the two screaming girls and yanked them outside. Geoff and DJ shut the doors and locked them.

"Dudes, we need to get out of here this is bad" Geoff said, the camper were soon forced to cover there ears as the screaming, lip smacking, bone crunching sounds came in.

"Okay, first we need to split up, Geoff, Harold, DJ you guys go and find the Gophers, they ran into the wood. Bridgette you and I will gather supplies and get the canoes ready for an escape" Courtney said.

"That's a good plan Princess, but what about the zombies?" Duncan asked, raising his mono brow.

"That's where you come in, you have them chase you around camp" Courtney said, the others walked out the back door leaving the two alone.

"Well, see you later probably" Courtney said, she turned to walk away. Duncan grabbed her arm and spun her around, he pulled her into a strong kiss. After several seconds they pulled apart.

"Stay safe alright, come back to me" he said before opening the doors and ran out past the zombie trio, as they chased after him, Katie and Sadie Stood up. They were both missing chunks from their necks and pieces of their arms.

"I'm hungry".

"Oh my gosh me too!".

"There's Duncan, let's go after him!".

"I was totally thinking that let's go!".

They took off after the other zombies, as they ran past Trent, they watched him stand up, his chest was ripped open and all his insides were gone.

"This is new, where's everybody going?" he asked the girls.

"After Duncan, we're all going to eat him" Sadie said.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to find Gwen" he said and ran off into the woods.

The Gophers had climbed down from the tree and were walking back to camp, as they approached camp Duncan ran past them from behind.

"Where's he going in such a hurry?" Owen asked, he turned around to see why and saw the five zombies right behind them.

"Zombies!" Owen shouted.

"Scatter!" Leshawna shouted, they all ran off into different directions. Gwen ran into the woods, Cody gave chase behind her.

"Come on Gwen, I just wanna nibble!" he shouted, she looked back and found him gone.

"Lost him" she said slowing down to rest, she kept walking and bumped into something. Gwen looked forward to see Cody standing in front of her. She backed away slowly from him.

"What's wrong sweet thing, just let take a bite. It'll only hurt for a second, then you'll be immortal. One of us" he said walking slowly forward. Gwen kept backing away and stopped when she ran into something. She turned and saw Trent, his shirt shredded and bloody. His ribcage was poking out.

"Trent?" She asked, scared and soft. He gave an eerie smile.

"Give daddy some sugar" he said, Cody walked up behind and grabbed her.

"Just this once, we'll share her" Cody said as Trent moved forward.

End Chapter 2

_Sonofhades pitched a good idea for the next chapter._

**Read and Review and Pitch Ideas**


	3. It Falls Away

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

_thanks to SonofHades for a great idea, this is dedicated to him_

Courtney and Bridgette ran from cabin to cabin, slowly heading for the beach. Stopping every couple of feet to check if it was safe.

"Okay, I see the canoes, no zombies though" Courtney said, a growling behind them caught their attention. The girls turned to see Bunny, missing his right ear and left front leg. They backed away slowly, he let out a hiss and leaped forward as they screamed.

Geoff and the guys meanwhile had gathered up clothes, food, and water. They waited inside the mess hall for the others.

"Man I gotta pee" DJ said crossing his legs.

"Okay, let's go" Geoff said, Harold looked at them like they were crazy.

"But what about the zombies?" he asked.

"Don't worry dude, Duncan has them busy" Geoff said as he and DJ walked out the door. Harold sat down at the table to wait for them.

"Okay Geoff, you stay out here. Don't leave not if you hear a zombie, not if you see a zombie, not if a zombie is eating your brains, got it?".

"Yeah dude, go pee" Geoff said leaning against the wall as DJ went inside. He stayed there for several minutes, then several more minutes.

"DJ, hurry up dude!" he shouted inside. He waited a few seconds and opened the door, the floor was covered in blood leading from a stall. As he inched closer he heard ripping and chewing sounds. Pushing the stall door he slightly he saw Heather straddling DJ on the toilet, ripping his throat apart.

"Weak man" Geoff said softly, making his way outside. Walking back to the mess hall he heard his name called.

"Geoff, over here in the cabin!" it called. He walked into the dark cabin, the figure hidden in darkness was Bridgette.

"Hey Bridge, what's up are the boats ready?" he asked.

"Yeah but I wanted to get you alone, I wanna kiss you" she said, Geoff swallowed hard.

"Really?" he asked. She moved toward him, he felt her wrap her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, can you turn on the lights it's kinda dark in here" she said, he reached over and flipped the switch, the light filled the room and he saw that Bridgette was missing her left eye and part of her neck.

"Kiss me!" she cackled and bit over Geoff's mouth and forced him to the ground.

Duncan after losing the zombies returned to the mess hall to find Harold and a large pile of supplies.

"Where's Geoff and DJ?".

"They went to the bathroom" Harold said, outside a large collective of moaning met their ears looking outside they saw everybody else, infected and missing limbs headed toward the mess hall.

"Okay Harold grab stuff and run for the dock!".

"Alright!" he exclaimed, they ran out the door carrying supplies with the group of zombie right on their tails. Coming to the dock they spotted one of the large boats.

"Talk about luck!" Duncan shouted. They climbed inside and pulled away from the dock. Duncan stood by the side and mooned them.

"You like that, you bunch of dead freaks!" he shouted, as he pulled his pants up Harold ran up and threw him over the side. He landed on the beach with a thud. He rose up to his knees to see the zombies had circled him. He started to cry when Courtney stepped forward.

"This is it for you Princess!" she taunted, the other swarmed in and Duncan just screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted. Harold stood on the deck and laughed.

"Take that you shitter" he said and walked back to the wheel, as he pulled away he heard a hissing behind him. He turned to see Bunny.

"Oh shit" Harold mumbled as Bunny leaped for Harold throat.

End Chapter 3

_didn't see that coming did you?_

**Read and Review**


	4. Miles Behind Us

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

At playa de losers, the eliminated contestants stood on the dock, waiting for the next person who was voted off.

"Who do you think it'll be eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I hope it's Lindsey, I miss her" Tyler said, drooling.

"Will you two shut up, the boats coming!" Eva shouted, the guys cowered. The boat pulled up to the dock, it sat there. The losers stood and waited until the side door opened. All at once the zombie campers swarmed out and infected the losers.

September 1

The parents of the 22 campers waited for the boat carrying their children to pull up to the dock. As it came into view they saw the sides of it was stained with blood, fearing the worse they opened the door and went inside.

The camera crew that was there stayed outside, all that came from the ship was screaming.

End.

_thats that, should i make a sequel?_

**Read and Review**


End file.
